kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Kahz
Kahz the Warlord is a hero in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. He costs $2.99 on mobile and is not available on Flash. He starts at level 5. He is unlocked at Emberspike Depths on the Steam version. Skills BULL RUSH (2/2/2 hero points) (cooldown: 12 seconds): : Kahz rushes toward an enemy, stunning all enemies in his path for 2/3/4 seconds and dealing 10-20 / 15-35 / 20-50 damage. BLOOD AXE (1/1/1 hero points) (passive): : Every attack has a 10%* chance of doing double/triple/quadruple True Damage. : *: Incorrectly described to be 20%. DAEDALUS' MAZE (2/2/2 hero points) (cooldown: 15 seconds): : Kahz teleports the enemy closest to the exit to him, stunning it for 2/4/6 seconds. ROAR OF FURY (3/3/3 hero points) (cooldown: 30 seconds): : Kahz roars, causing every tower to deal 25%/50%/75% more damage for 4 seconds. DOOM SPIN (2/2/2 hero points) (cooldown: 18 seconds): : Performs a whirlwind edge manoeuvre, dealing 16-48 / 32-96 / 48-144 damage. Order of importance If all of Kahz's abilities are available to use, he uses them in this order: # Bull Rush # Blood Axe (If Kahz's next regular hit is going to be Blood Axe, then he uses his regular melee before any of his other abilities, except Bull Rush) # Daedalus' Maze # Doom Spin # Roar of Fury Stats Kahz has about 7% health regeneration, taking 14 seconds to fully heal. Strategy * Kahz is similar to Ignus from the original game. He jumps to different enemies at random times, causing chaos amongst hordes of enemies. * Enemies with huge health bars take multiple hits, and the more hits taken, the higher the chance of Kahz's damage to multiply from Blood Axe. * Kahz often teleports an enemy to him and then runs away with Bull Rush, leaving no one there to block it. * Kahz dies somewhat often because he never stops fighting, even when sent away to heal, he will bring the enemies to him. * Foes designed to kill soldiers (such as Saurian Brutes) will wreck Kahz in seconds. * Kahz is also not a reliable blocker as he can dash to other opponents or summon even more enemies to fight, getting himself killed. * Kahz can fight ranged enemies relatively well because he can use Bull Rush to get into melee range with them and use Doom Spin to finish them off. * Bull Rush can be left nonupgraded so that Kahz will be a more dependable blocker and will not die so often. * It is not recommended to put Kahz too far back in your defenses when he is healing, because he might summon an enemy further down the path and it could possibly get through the exit. * Bull Rush can be exploited if you're familiar with its range, and place Kahz as far away from an enemy as possible whilst still keeping it in Bull Rush's range, so that he can continually stun that single foe, making larger, high-priority targets easier to kill. ** It seems that the Steam version makes Kahz use Bull Rush on enemies that are the furthest away from him, making it much easier to stun crowds than on other versions. * Kahz has no specific role other than to stun enemies and deal some damage, making him equally effective against enemy crowds or big foes. * Kahz's area attack, Doom Spin, has a somewhat small range, so it's recommended to make him block an enemy in the middle of a path in order to hit the most enemies. Quotes * "Where's the beef?" * "Fus ro dah!" * "Death smiles at us all!" * "Steel and strength!!" * (When killed) '' " ... Moooooo!! " '' Trivia *In Greek mythology, the minotaur was a humanoid beast with a bull's head. It was imprisoned in a labyrinth under King Minos of Crete's palace. Seven people were annually sent into the labyrinth to feed it. The minotaur was finally slain by the hero Theseus. *His Blood Axe and Roar of Fury skills paired with the bull imagery are also a reference to Khorne, the Chaos Gods of blood and rage in the Warhammer universe. * "Where's the beef?" ** A catchphrase spawned when an American fast food restaurant ran a memetic ad featuring a hamburger with a cartoonish oversized bun and a similarly undersized patty. Also a pun about Kahz's species. * "Fus ro dah!" ** The most famous thu'um in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Using it launches enemies. *'"Death smiles at us all!"' ** A quote within a quote from the 2000 film Gladiator. The full quote is made by the main character Maximus, but within it he refers to the quote as made by a separate character, Marcus Aurelius. The full quote is "I knew a man once who said, "Death smiles at us all. All a man can do is smile back." * Daedalus' Maze ** A reference to the aforementioned myth of the Labyrinth. Daedalus was the name of the architect of said Labyrinth. * "Moooooo!!" ** Since Kahz is a cow, then he makes this sound. Bugs and Glitches * When Kahz summons an enemy to him when he is near a shoreline, the enemy will get stunned but will be stuck standing on the water, unable to engage in combat. * Enemies can be pulled by Daedalus' Maze onto areas without an actual path and will simply move straight to the exit. * In the Rising Tides levels, notably The Sunken Citadel, Kahz may use his bull rush towards an enemy that is still in the middle of a water path (Happened twice in about the same point, may not be a coincidence); if it happens, Kahz will be stuck and unable to do anything except buff towers for the rest of the level. He may also land occasional regular attacks if enemies pass in the perfect spot, making this hero unrecommended in the Sunken Citadel. * When playing Emberspike Depths, Kahz can teleport enemies to locations where they will walk off the map. Most notably is when Kahz is played as close as possible to the altar, where enemies will walk straight up instead of down, towards the exit. The enemy cannot be stopped and most towers have only a few brief seconds to kill the enemy before it is out of reach. Gallery HeroSkill_Kahz_5.PNG|Bull Rush HeroSkill_Kahz_3.PNG|Blood Axe HeroSkill_Kahz_4.PNG|Daedalus' Maze HeroSkill_Kahz_2.PNG|Roar of Fury HeroSkill_Kahz_1.PNG|Doom Spin Kahz in action.gif|Kahz in action Category:Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Category:Heroes Category:Premium Heroes Category:Melee Heroes